Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style)
Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) is Nikkdisneylover's Christmas Movie Spoof of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". It appeared on YouTube on December 4, 2012. Cast: *Rudolph - Fievel (An American Tail) *Hermey - Aladdin *Sam the Snowman - Baloo (Jungle Book) *Clarice - Olivia (Great Mouse Detective) *Clarice's Father - Mr. Flaversham (Great Mouse Detective) *Yukon Cornelius - Fagin (Oliver and Company) *Yukon's sled dogs - Dodger, Einstein, Rita, Tito, and Francis (Oliver and Company) *Santa Claus - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Mrs. Claus - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Boss Elf - Sultan (Aladdin) *Other Elves - Various Humans *Fireball - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Other Fawns - Various Mice *Bumble - Sweetums (The Muppets) *Mrs. Donner - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Donner - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Coach Comet - Basil (Great Mouse Detective) *King Moonracer - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Charlie-in-the-Box - Mushu (Mulan) *Spotted Elephant - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Dolly - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Scooter for Jimmy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Bird Fish - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Misfit Cowboy - Timon (The Lion King) with Pumbaa as an Ostrich *Train with Square Wheels - Little John (Robin Hood) *Boat that Sinks-Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Jelly Pistol - Flower (Bambi) *Plane that can't fly - Wilbur (Rescuers Down Under) *Various Misfits Toys - Various Animals Chapters: #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 1-Introduction #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 2-The Birth of Fievel/"Jingle Jingle Jingle" #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 3-Aladdin the "Misfit" Elf #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 4-Fievel the "Misfit" Mouse #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 5-Fievel Meets Tony Toponi/"We Are Santa's Elves" #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 6-Mice Games/Fievel Meets Olivia/Fievel's Nose Revealed #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 7-Poor Fievel Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow" #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 8 (A)-Fievel Meets Aladdin/"We're a Couple of Misfits" #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 8 (B)-Fievel Meets Aladdin/"Fame and Fortune" #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 9-Enter Fagin/"Silver and Gold" #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 10-Sweetums Attacks! #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 11-Island of Misfit Animals/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year" #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 12-King Friar Tuck/Fievel Leaves the Island #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 13-Fievel Grows Up/Fievel Returns Home #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 14-Snowstorm Strikes/Fievel Saves Olivia #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 15-Aladdin and Fagin To The Rescue #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 16-Back To Christmas Town #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 17-Christmas Preparation/Fievel Agrees To Lead Triton's Sleigh #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 18-"Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 19-Return to the Misfit Island/Finale #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) Part 20-End Credits Movie Used: *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Clips from Movie Used: *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Jungle Book (1967) *Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Muppet Movie (1979) *The Muppet Show (1976) *The Muppets (2011) *Mulan (1998) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *The Rescuers (1977) *Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Aristocats (1970) *Robin Hood (1973) *Dumbo (1940) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Pinocchio (1940) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Tinkerbell (2008) *Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure (2009) *The Iron Giant (1999) *The Swan Princess (1994) *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *Charlotte's Web (1973 *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Cinderella (1950) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Sword in the Stone (1963) *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Anastasia (1997) *Tangled (2010) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Toy Story (1995) *Mickey, Donald and Goofy in: The Three Musketeers (2004) Voices: *Burl Ives *Billie Mae Richards *Paul Soles *Larry D. Mann *Stan Francis *Paul Kligman *Janis Orenstein *Alfie Scopp *Carl Banas *Corinne Conley *Peg Dixon *Phillip Glasser *Scott Weinger *Dom DeLuise *Phil Harris *Pat Musick *Barrie Ingham *Susanne Pollatschek *Julia Child Special Thanks: *Baddwing *tigerman531 *Nixcorr26 Dedicated To: *Jules Bass *Arthur Rankin, Jr. *Burl Ives *Billie Mae Richards Gallery Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG|Fievel Mousekawitz as Rudolph Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Hermey Fagin.jpg|Fagin as Yukon Cornelius Baloo2.PNG|Baloo as Sam the Snowman Sweetums in The Muppets A Celebration of 30 Years.jpg|Sweetums as the Abominable Snow-Monster Papa Mousekewitz.PNG|Papa Mousekewitz as Mr. Donner Mama Mousekewitz.PNG|Mama Mousekewitz as Mrs. Donner King Triton in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|King Triton as Santa Claus Queen Athena.jpg|Queen Athena as Mrs. Claus Chaz Finster (The Sultan).jpg|The Sultan as the Head Elf Friar Tuck Disney.jpg|Friar Tuck as King Moonracer Disney mulan mushu.jpg|Mushu as Charlie In-A-Box Trivia: *Merry Christmas And Happy New Year! *This is the first Christmas spoof of Nikkdisneylover8390. *This is the fourth movie-spoof of Nikkdisneylover8390. *This is the first spoof to use the Amblimation logo. Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Amblimation